bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Cargan
Cargan (Car/los and Lo/'gan)' is the (Friendship/Bromance) of Big Time Rush members Logan Henderson and Carlos Pena Jr. and counterpart to Kames. the pairing of Kendall Knight and James Diamond. This friendship is supported and loved by lots of Rushers. They have become really good friends and Carlos has said that he has three new brothers (Logan Kendall and James). They are friends outside and inside the set and they have been seen hanging out since then. Carlos has said that he and the guys fought for Time of Our Life a song written by Logan Henderson to be on the album Elevate. He also came up with the nickname "Logie" for Logan. Bop and Tiger Beat had a poll which bromance would you pick between Cargan and Kames. They seem to be inseparable like twin brothers. Cargan Moments (In The Show) Season 1 Big Time Audition: *Carlos patted Logan's shoulder before auditioning. *Carlos asked Logan what would happen if he tried to break Kendall free. *Carlos (and James) leaned in towards Logan when he hit a car with a trolley. *They said "You just did." to James at the same time. *After being hit by a car Carlos walked loopily to Logan and said "We just want what's best for you, man." Logan responded "I'm Logan." *After Carlos fainted Logan said "He got hit by a car for you." to Kendall showing concern. *Carlos accidentally squirted fruit water onto Logan's tee. Big Time School of Rocque: *Logan said "I love fractions." and Carlos said "I love pie!" when the four of them were in Mrs. Collins' class. *They made a mess of Gustavo's office together. *They glanced at each other while Kendall was reading the ASPA rules. Big Time Crib: *They said "This place is horrible" at the same time. *During the meeting Carlos and Logan were standing but Kendall and James were sitting. *When Griffin said "Why they wear that helmet" Carlos looked at Logan while holding his helmet happily and Logan just nodded and smiled at him. *Carlos said Logan was so scared of everything. *Logan replied back saying that he's not scared he's realistic. Big Time Bad Boy: *After fainting, Carlos asked Logan "Who's Wayne Wayne?" and Logan made a face. *When Logan said even sipping out of a coconut makes Wayne Wayne tough, Carlos slapped his head. Big Time Love Song: * Logan got mad when Carlos stole his British impression to flirt with Jo. * Logan and Carlos high-five after Kendall missed out on his first chance to talk to Jo. *They high-fived behind Kendall again after Freight Train came to take him back to the studio. *Carlos pushed Logan into the flowers. Big Time Mansion: * Carlos looked back at Logan when Logan said to Gustavo "Eh, I thought we were dogs." *After Logan fainted, Carlos pulls him up on his belt. *When Logan talked about his idea, Kendall and James hung their heads but Carlos nodded enthusiastically. Big Time Photo Shoot: *When they were playing hockey Logan pushed Carlos into a table. *Later, Carlos pushed Logan a bit and a mad Logan came back and slapped his helmet. *They started to fight about what to bring to a desert island in the limo until Kelly blew her horn. *They also had a slap fight at the backdrop before the photo shoot about the same thing. *In Gustavo's office Carlos said he was going to bring a snowmobile to his desert island and Logan responded talking about the tropical climate to which Carlos replied "Will you let me have fun on my desert island? It's mine!" Big Time Break: *Logan told Carlos that he was going to Phoebe Nachee's math school. *After knowing his helmet was gone Carlos asked Logan to help him but Logan declined. Big Time Demos: *Logan feels bad for Carlos after he starts dating Mercedes. Big Time Jobs: *They yelled "That would be mine!" referring to the trophy at the same time and had a tiny slap fight. Big Time Blogger: *While they were training for their day with Deke, Logan cried, "I was seven, I didn't know what I was doing!" while Carlos held/hugged him. *They pulled out all the wires leading to the wifi together. Big Time Terror: *Logan exclaimed "Carlos! It wasn't a ghost!" when the guys were entering 2J. *Being surprised by the knocking Carlos shrieked ran to Logan and clutched onto his arm. *Logan shrugged Carlos' hand off. *After playing video games Carlos was the first to notice Logan missing. *Carlos pronounced Logan as 'Lahogan'. *Logan joined Carlos on his ghost hunt. *He called Carlos stupid (jokingly) and Carlos pushed him aside while Logan just laughed. *Logan and Carlos smacked each other when the debate about whether or not there was really a ghost was going on between Mr. Bitters and some of the Palm Woods residents including Stephanie who agreed that there was. *Then again, Logan said "It's 2:03, and there's no such thing as ghosts. And Carlos is still stupid!", after which Carlos pushed him again and Logan laughed again. *They said "New girl! NICE!" together and pointed at each other after Stephanie noticed them and waved hello. *They had a fight about Carlos' fishing net which he calls Ecto net. *They slept in the lobby with Bitters to catch the ghost. *After seeing the ghost they ran towards 2J and Carlos leaped in Logan's arms because of a 'ghost' when it's actually Kendall and James under a white sheet. * Logan immediately let go of Carlos. *They said "She's the Palm Woods' ghost." together and they hugged. Big Time Dance: *Carlos was copying Logan's work at the beginning of the episode. *They sit next to each other while Kendall and James sit next to each other behind them. *Carlos depends on Logan in finding a dance location. Big Time Sparks: *They become The Good Luck Patrol. *They have their own 'Lucky' handshake. *They have their code names, Logan is Lucky Charm and Carlos is Rabbit's Foot. *They said 'Sir, have you seen Jordin?' at the same time to Kendall. *After Kendall replied they glanced while shaking their heads at each other. *After taking the cat they laughed and did their handshake. *They looked at James and Kendall at the same time. *They ran to them and said "Sir, drop the horseshoe!" at the same time. *When Kendall said "Now which one of The Good Luck Patrol is going down the hole?" they glanced at each other. *After that they said "Good luck Kendall!" together. *Logan seemed surprised when Carlos came up with an ingenious water displacement plan. *When the four of them, along with Jordin was hiding behind Hawk's limo, only both of them were wearing shades. *They hugged Jordin together and did their handshake behind her. Big Time Fever: Big Time Concert: *While the guys were having their fantasy Logan put his arm around Carlos. *They tripped at the drums at the same time. *Logan knows Carlos' concussion talking. *Carlos said Logan was indecisive. Season 2 Welcome Back Big Time: *Logan asked Carlos, "How can you be happy?!" *Logan made a laser for Carlos and thanks to that Carlos got a B. *When the boys were backstage at Rocktoberfest getting ready to perform and Logan saw Camille wave to them from the audience, Carlos squeezed Logan's shoulders Big Time Fans: *Logan tackled Carlos because Carlos said to give the meatloaf to him. *Carlos managed to yell "But you hate meatloaf!" *Logan was the first to run to Carlos' hiding place. *He was about to give in until James gave him a face. *They were both wearing purple and the same jeans at the beginning of the episode. Big Time Live: * When they were screaming by the door scared of the giant bodyguards Carlos was clutching onto Logan's shirt. Big Time Halloween: *Logan asked Carlos what happened to Kendall. Big Time Christmas: *Carlos was the one pushing Logan in the trolley. *They said "Piece of cake" together and fist-bumped. *As the yard squirrels, Kendall shoot James and Carlos shoot Logan. Then James shoot Kendall back and Logan shoot Carlos back. *Every time Carlos gets excited about something he will clutch onto Logan. Big Time Guru: *They both lack something. Big Time Crush: *Carlos accidentally punched Logan as grandma so he gave flowers to him and Logan responded, "Really?" *Carlos gives Logan an approval when he sees him with the new girl. Big Time Beach Party: *They go treasure-hunting with Patchy. *Logan slapped Carlos' hand when he tried to touch one of Griffin's vases. *They said "New girl, nice." together like they did in Big Time Terror. Big Time Songwriters: *This episode was mainly Kendall and Carlos VS James and Logan. *Logan flipped Carlos. *Carlos tripped/flipped Logan back. *Logan tackled Carlos. *Logan knows that Carlos always sticks on Kendall's side. Big Time Reality: *Logan whispered in Carlos' ear what the right word was in response to Griffin's question. *Carlos lets Logan have his spy hat. Big Time Girl Group: *Logan said Carlos' music video idea was really good. Green Time Rush: *They sat next to each other in during class. Big Time Break-Up: *When Carlos was making fun of Jo and Kendall's relationship, the others yell "Carlos!" but Logan pulled him down while saying "Sit." *It is revealed in this episode that Logan dislikes Carlos' helmet. It looks as if he's jealous ''of it. *It is also revealed that Logan has tried getting rid of the helmet before. *Carlos knew Logan nodded yes even though he was up in the swirly slide. *Logan (and Kelly) did everything they could to get rid of the helmet. *Logan put his arm around Carlos while telling Kendall that they're gonna stop all helmet-snatching activities to be with him. *After Kendall said he was fine Logan tried to take the helmet saying, "Give me the helmet!" Carlos ran away while responding, "Never!" *Logan said he didn't want to see the helmet at the dinner table. Big Time Single: *Carlos said he liked Logan's puppet shows and Logan replied back "Thanks, at least somebody appreciates my art!" *When they were playing lobby-hockey Logan pushed Carlos to the wall. *Carlos wanted to see another puppet show by Logan. *In the sound booth, Logan looked at crying Carlos sadly. *Logan brought Carlos to the park to find the red-shirted girl. *After that, they went to every apartment that had chili cheese fries delivered. *At 4R, seeing the giant, Logan leaned back to Carlos and whispered "Please tell me that's not her!" *Logan was the one who cured Carlos' heartbreak. Big Time Wedding: *They shouted "Okay now you!" at James together. Big Time Strike: *During one of the negotiation meetings Carlos expected a fist bump from Logan but he didn't return it. *At the end of the episode (recording Superstar) they shared one mike while Kendall and James shared one. Big Time Contest: *They were very sweet to others in this episode. Big Time Superheroes: *Logan interrupted Carlos' jail song by throwing his harmonica. *When the gang was watching Hawk's video chat Carlos had his arm resting on Logan's back and shoulders. *James asked "Does anyone have a better idea?" They raised their hands at the same height. Big Time Secrets: *In the beginning Logan was trying to pull Carlos off of James. *In the end Carlos looked at Logan before walking to Kendall. Big Time Interview: *Carlos was having a hard time to figure out who's the only pop star in the charts who's also a future doctor in America when it's really Logan. *Logan said "It's me!" thrice and Carlos replies "Logan! Stop it! You're ruining my concentration, stop it!" and finally Logan yelled "It's me!" after slapping his helmet. Big Time Move: *Carlos takes Logan's laptop. *Logan bragged about his high score to Carlos, resulting in Carlos slamming the laptop on his hands. *It is revealed in this episode that Logan tutors Carlos math and algebra. Big Time Movie *Logan said Carlos' spy dream was stupid. *On the escalator they stood next to each other. *Logan looked at Carlos and seemed frustrated about Carlos' dream and explained that it was just a manifestation of his fears. *Logan pulled Carlos to face Gustavo. *Logan asked Carlos to stop talking about his dreams and villains. *When Kendall wanted to open 'The Beetle' Logan said "Don't open it" but Carlos said "Open it." *When they were running away from the door Carlos clutched onto Logan. *Logan hit the cover of the rubbish bin Carlos was in. *Logan looked at Carlos when Kendall was talking. *In the van, Logan woke up and told Carlos that his dream was not coming true and it was stupid. *They also sat next to each other. *When Penny said she wanted her dad back they looked at each other. *Logan was babbling to Carlos about the Beatles part until they realized they were in a position to sing a Beatles song. *In the bathroom Carlos was the one holding Logan who was unconscious. *Logan told Carlos that no one was trying to rule the world when they reached the lab. *Logan was the only one who still didn't think that Carlos' dream came true but finally gave up. *When Spy Van showed the tuxes Logan looked back at Carlos. * In the van, Logan told Carlos that he wanted a cool weapon too. *And Carlos handed him the Knockout Pen. *Later they were fighting in the van about the pen. *While taking down the bad guys, they stood next to each other with their backs turned. *When Logan said they just saved the world Carlos looked at him. *In the end Carlos put his hand on Logan's shoulder. Season 3 Backstage Rush : *Carlos invades Logan's personal space while looking for his cricket to which Logan doesn't mind as long as he can read his book. Big Time Returns : *In the video for Windows Down Logan and Carlos had their hands on each other's shoulders several times. Logan also playfully hit Carlos in the stomach twice with a swim fin. *They stand side by side when they remove 'Girls' off the rule of Dibs. *Logan looked at Carlos and lightly elbowed him when they're about to eat the cakes. Bel Air Rush: *Carlos clung at Logan when the group faced the tiger and when they are caught moving boxes to the truck. Big Time Surprise: *They fought over a snack in Kendall's flashback. *Carlos walked behind Logan when Logan stood up to give Kendall a plan and Carlos tagged along with Logan to confront Gustavo. *They worked together to kidnap Griffin. *They have 'Solo Record Dance' together Season 4 Big Time Scandal *Logan took care of Carlos in the first part of the show. *Logan tried to vouch for Carlos when people assumed Carlos slapped the Granny. *Logan helped the Granny in Carlos' place *They both created a "Large Granny Scandal". Big Time Lies: *They shipped their old Wagon by forging Gustavo's signature and studio's shipping number. *They mentioned they got injured together on various occasions. *Logan acted childish like Carlos usually does in this episode. *They insisted on fixing their wagon. *They made a workshop to fix the wagon. *They ride the wagon together. *Logan wears a hockey helmet that looks exactly the same as Carlos' helmet. *They got hit by a car (driven by Jo) together, which Carlos claims to be the greatest crash of their life. Big Time Tests: *Carlos agreed to stay next to Logan in the earlier part of the episode. *Carlos is shown to be supportive of Logan taking the Test for Logan's future. *When Bitters say Logan will fail, Logan said he won't because he has Carlos. *Carlos complained because Logan won't explain why Carlos has to take the test with Logan. *Carlos threatens Logan that he will leave unless Logan explains why he has to be next to him. *Logan thinks Carlos as a good luck charm. *Carlos coincidentally saved Logan's life by giving him a chum hug twice. *Carlos encourages Logan to try to be a doctor again. Big Time Cartoon: *Logan told Carlos that the magical shoes are not really magical. Big Time Break Out: *Carlos and Logan seemed to be the ones who were breaking out after each other. *Logan (along with Kendall) stopped Carlos from breaking out. Cargan Moments (In Real Life) *In a behind the scenes video Carlos recorded Logan sleeping. In the next video Logan took his revenge by pushing Carlos out of stage into the floor. *In an interview they get asked "If you were a girl who would you date and why?" Carlos said, "Logan because of his smile." * Kendall James and Logan laugh* *Logan and Carlos have the same age they are both 23 years old. *They sometimes have interviews together ''just the two of them. *In an interview Carlos joked that Logan's middle name is Don Julio and called him Logan Don Julio Henderson. *In the Carlos Pena screen test Carlos said Logan's name first (when he listed his best buds) when he talked about what's the best thing about being in Big Time Rush. *In a Valentine Q&A a little girl asked Logan to be his valentine. After that Carlos jokingly asked Logan to be his valentine. *In their Goom Radio Interview Logan was absent due to being sick. Most of the time of the video Carlos seemed alone quiet and bored. Usually he is happy and cheerful in interviews. He ''possibly ''misses Logan. *They sit next to each other a lot in interviews and performances. *In a few interviews when they are asked about things and Logan doesn't answer Carlos will * nudge him and say "How about you Logan?" *Sometimes they whisper and talk to each other during interviews and performances. *In a 93.7 WSTW interview it was full of Cargan moments. Such as: **It's revealed that they both like Are You Afraid Of The Dark? **They shared a mic. **Logan asked Carlos to be his sidekick. *Carlos has said that his favorite BTR song was Time Of Our Life which was written by Logan. Gallery Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Real-Life Friendships